A closed space such as a glove box, a clean room, or the like, requires high sealability to prevent leakage of substances from the inside to the outside (to deal with bacteria, toxic substances, or filth) and prevent intrusion of substances from the outside to the inside (to prevent intrusion of moisture or dust into dry and clean environment).
Meanwhile, there is a need to supply electric power into the closed space to drive a lighting device and a storage device.
In the related art, a power supply means for such a closed space is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4.
In Patent Document 1, an airtight type concentrated gas fitting panel and an airtight feeding terminal are installed in a glove box.
In Patent Document 2, an airtight type feeding device is installed in a through-hole of a glove box wall.
In Patent Document 3, an electric connector is attached to a stop plug mounted on a glove port of a glove box.
In Patent Document 4, electric power is supplied to a photovoltaic cell of an internal module by that light from a lighting mechanism of the outside, which transmits through a sealing wall of a glove box.